Sortilège des contes de fée
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: OS. Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres. Commencé est bien le mot car tout dégénéra très vite au moment où nos chers bladers sont transformés en personnages de conte.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un moment. J'y ai fait plusieurs corrections, évidemment. Elle devait paraître avec plusieurs chapitre mais, finalement, sous forme d'OS, c'est bien aussi. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Sortilège des Contes de Fée**

* * *

Madoka s'étira paresseusement, profitant du soleil qui caressait sa peau. Elle avait _enfin_ un moment de libre. Quelques heures plus tôt, au lever du jour, elle avait fini de réparer toutes les toupies de ses amis. Elle avait eu du mal à y croire et avait dû vérifier les beys plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait réellement réussi. C'était une tâche particulièrement harassante et, quand elle était en pleine réparation, elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Elle en avait ressenti une telle joie ! Elle avait appelé ses amis qui étaient venus immédiatement – elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher leur empressement pour une fois – et avait décidé de s'accorder une pause amplement méritée. Du temps libre... Ça lui avait manqué. Elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait...

Elle s'appuya nonchalamment sur le dossier du banc sur lequel elle était assise et laissa son regard dériver dans le parc. Les gens se promenaient, flânaient. Il régnait une véritable tranquillité. Ça ne valait pas la plage mais elle s'en contenterait.

Madoka ferma les yeux. Tout était tellement parfait...

\- Madoka !

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle se redressa et jeta des regards effarés autour d'elle. Que se passait-il ? Elle aperçut Ginga et Kenta courir vers elle. Elle gonfla ses joues. Pourquoi venaient-ils l'embêter maintenant ? Elle les avait quitté le matin même. Leur problème pouvait attendre. Il n'avait pas pu arriver quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'on vienne la déranger pendant son _unique_ jour de congé depuis... depuis... Elle ne savait même pas depuis quand !

\- On a un problème ! cria Kenta.

Les bladers s'arrêtèrent près d'elle, pliés en deux, peinant à retrouver leur souffle. Ils avaient dû courir à toute vitesse pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Madoka se retint à grand peine de leur crier dessus. Ils la dérangeaient, certes, mais leurs expressions, si sérieuses, lui soufflaient que ça pouvait être important. Un doute persistait tout de même. Ginga pouvait arborer un air aussi sérieux quand il parlait de hamburgers... Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils aient une véritable raison de l'ennuyer.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupir qui laissait transparaître son exaspération.

Les deux bladers échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils voulaient pousser l'autre à prendre la parole sans avoir à intervenir. Elle trouvait étrange – et très agaçant – qu'ils ne répondent pas. Ils étaient bien venus jusqu'ici pour demander son aide, non ?

Alors qu'elle allait s'énerver, Ginga se tourna vers elle.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir par toi-même.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- C'est trop cool ! s'exclama Yû.

Il étendit son bras devant lui. Sa main prenait une douce couleur vert pâle. Il la ramena vers lui et la retourna pour mieux observer le changement qui s'opérait en lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était plutôt amusant.

Tsubasa l'observait, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Le visage de Yû commençait à prendre la même teinte étrange que son bras. Ça ressemblait davantage à la couleur d'un personnage fantaisiste que d'un malade mais ça l'inquiétait. Cette situation était anormale, même pour eux.

Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée du B-Pit. Les secours promis tardaient à arriver. Il devrait peut-être avertir l'AMBB... Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire face à cela mais, au moins, il obtiendrait des conseils extérieurs.

\- Tu crois que je me transforme en quoi ? demanda Yû en levant la tête.

Il perdit son sourire face à l'expression, terriblement sérieuse, de Tsubasa.

\- C'est peut-être dangereux, commenta-t-il.

\- Tu crois ?

Tout à coup, la situation lui parut bien moins amusante.

\- Tu es peut-être malade.

\- Quoi ?

Yû se mit à regarder ses mains avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas du tout – mais alors pas du tout ! – pensé à cette éventualité.

La porte du B-Pit s'ouvrit, attirant leur attention. Ginga et Kenta entraient dans la boutique, suivis par Madoka qui traînait des pieds. Tsubasa se souvint alors que la technicienne s'était accordée une pause. Il l'avait complètement oublié. En même temps, il avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes pour l'instant.

Son regard glissa instinctivement vers Yû qui attendait avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir les gars ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

Ginga et Kenta s'écartèrent lentement de son champ de vision. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils se posaient sur le maître de Libra. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois mais l'image ne s'effaça pas. Ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Yû haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

\- Aucune idée.

Tsubasa reporta son attention sur lui. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Les cheveux de Yû se teintaient de noirs.

\- Tes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Yû se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ?

\- Ils deviennent noirs, continua Kenta.

\- Ah oui ?

Yû tira sur quelques unes de ses mèches mais il ne vit que le blond habituel. La curiosité balayait déjà le peu d'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Passez-moi un miroir ! Je veux voir ça.

Madoka franchit à pas lents la distance qui les séparait. Elle se pencha vers lui et le dévisagea. Sa confusion s'accentua. Elle réparait les toupies ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis avaient fait appel à elle. Elle n'était pas qualifiée pour faire face à une telle situation.

\- On devrait appeler un médecin, non ?

Yû lâcha ses cheveux et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Un médecin ? Je veux pas voir de médecin moi !

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurnicher comme Ginga, critiqua Madoka.

\- Je ne pleurniche pas ! se vexa le blader légendaire. Les médecins me... mettent mal à l'aise.

Les autres le dévisagèrent avec exaspération. Ils avaient bien vu comment il réagissait face aux médecins et ça n'avait rien d'un simple malaise.

\- Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ? interrogea Tsubasa d'une voix soucieuse.

Yû se tourna vers son frère de cœur pour lui dire à quel point la situation était injuste. Il ne pouvait pas être malade : il se sentait très bien ! Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et les protestations s'effacèrent de son esprit. Tsubasa était décoiffé. De grandes mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa coiffure habituellement si soignée. Yû se pinça les lèvres. Il tenta de ne pas rire. Vraiment. Mais c'était au-delà de ses forces. Tsubasa était impeccable le reste du temps, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances, même – et surtout – quand il s'occupait de ses missions d'espionnages pour l'AMBB. Le voir aussi négligé ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent.

Alors il éclata de rire. La discussion cessa et ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets. Avant que l'un d'eux ne propose encore de l'emmener voir un médecin, il pointa Tsubasa du doigt.

\- Tes cheveux ! parvint-il à s'exclama avant de se remettre à rire.

L'attention générale se porta sur Tsubasa qui, perplexe, passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui descendaient bien en dessous de se taille désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Personne ne sut quoi lui répondre.

\- On devrait faire une réunion d'urgence, déclara Madoka. Réunissez tous les bladers que vous pourrez.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ginga et Kenta quittèrent le B-Pit en courant. Yû allait se lancer à leur suite, un grand sourire sur le visage – il avait hâte de voir les réactions que sa nouvelle apparence susciterait – mais Madoka lui barra le chemin. Il leva une moue confuse vers elle, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, parvint-elle à dire.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- On ne sait pas ce que tu as et tu risques de trop attirer l'attention.

Yû indiqua son visage.

\- Je suis sûr que j'attirerai moins l'attention comme ça que d'autres avec leur apparence habituelle.

Madoka ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche. Que pouvait-elle répondre face à ça ? Yû n'avait pas tort.

\- Peut-être, mais tu devrais rester là.

Yû poussa un soupir en la voyant partir. Il se laissa tomber sur une banquette alors que Tsubasa demeurait debout, les bras croisés.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga revint à toute vitesse vers le B-Pit. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour réunir les bladers qu'il avait choisi – à savoir Kyoya, Benkei et Chris. Il entendait leurs pas résonner derrière lui. Il leur avait juste parlé d'une situation urgente qui requérait leur présence. Il n'avait pas osé la leur expliquer en détails. Il avait peur de ne pas être cru.

Il entra dans la boutique, suivi par ses amis. Kenta était déjà revenu, en compagnie de Tithi et de Dynamis. Les deux enfants étaient près de leur ami Yû dont l'état avait empiré. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus une seule mèche blonde et sa peau était entièrement verte. Il avait aussi les oreilles en pointe.

Tsubasa se tenait dans un coin, complètement crispé. Ses cheveux traînaient jusqu'au sol. Il avait tenté de les attacher mais, quelle que soit la coiffure qu'il faisait, ils se défaisaient immédiatement, comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une vie propre. De plus, ils l'avaient fait trébucher à plusieurs reprises – peut-être pour se venger. Depuis ses quelques tentatives – qui s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec – , il avait trop peur pour oser bouger.

Dynamis observa les deux bladers, se demandant ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Il trouvait qu'ils étaient peu nombreux pour régler le problème. En même temps, la plupart des bladers qu'ils connaissaient et qui auraient pu les aider se trouvaient à plusieurs heures de route, voire dans un autre pays.

Kyoya balaya la pièce du regard, s'attardant légèrement sur Yû et Tsubasa. La raison pour laquelle Ginga leur avait demandé de venir sautait aux yeux. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour une histoire aussi débile. Il espérait qu'il y aurait des combats, à la clé, quand Ginga avait parlé d'un problème urgent. Il se tourna vers son rival, agacé.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dérangé ?

\- Tu vois bien que c'est un problème important, insista Ginga.

\- C'est ridicule.

Madoka s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

\- Débrouillez vous. J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vos histoires.

Il leur tourna le dos, prêt à partir.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester Yoyo ? Ça promet d'être amusant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo ! Et non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il quitta la boutique. Benkei hésita un instant, tiraillé entre sa loyauté envers lui et l'envie d'aider leurs amis, avant de se lancer à sa suite.

\- Quel caractère celui-là ! s'agaça Madoka.

\- C'est vraiment qu'un grand méchant blader ! ajouta Tithi.

Yû se contenta de rire à cette remarque. Il avança vers Ginga qui avait suivi son rival des yeux, clairement déçu par son refus.

\- Va le convaincre Gingy.

Il se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es son rival. Il t'écoute.

Ginga n'y croyait pas. Si ça avait été si simple, il aurait pu le convaincre de bien des choses. Ils auraient même pu faire équipe pendant les Championnats du Monde. Seulement, Kyoya faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Voyant ses amis acquiescer, il n'eut d'autres choix que de se précipiter à la poursuite de son rival. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore quitté la rue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre.

\- Kyoya ! Attends !

Le vert s'arrêta et lui adressa un regard ennuyé. À côté de lui, Benkei arborait un air surpris. Ginga put enfin les rejoindre. Ils se tenaient à la jonction de la route principale et d'une ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de flâner dans la ville. Ça devait être sympa de se promener sans destination précise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? s'agaça Kyoya, le tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Euh... Tu veux bien rester ? Tu pourrais sûrement nous aider.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, lança-t-il avant de repartir.

Benkei marqua un temps de pause avant de le suivre.

\- D'accord, déclara Ginga.

Au fond, quelle importance que Kyoya vienne ou non ?

Kyoya se figea et se retourna lentement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ginga acceptait-il réellement son refus si facilement ?

Voyant Benkei faire de même, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ses paroles.

Ginga regardait de nouveau la ruelle. Kyoya n'avait pas tort. Cette histoire était bien au-delà de ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il devrait plutôt garder du temps pour lui. Explorer la ville semblait si intéressant et si nouveau ! C'était trop tentant : il décida de s'engager dans la ruelle inconnue, le cœur battant à l'idée de partir à l'aventure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Benkei.

\- Je vais me promener.

\- Alors que tes amis ont besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai envie de me promener, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? intervint Kyoya.

Ginga ne répondit pas. Il en avait assez de répéter sans cesse la même chose. Il avait mieux à faire là. Comme partir à l'aventure.

En entendant des pas derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Kyoya et Benkei lui avaient emboîté le pas. Ginga fit une moue boudeuse. C'était nul ça. Il voulait rester seul pour pouvoir se promener librement. Il n'en demandait pas trop quand même ! Il en avait le droit !

\- Arrêtez de me suivre !

\- Où t'as vu que t'as le droit de me donner des ordres ! s'énerva Kyoya.

\- Fichez-moi la paix !

Ginga se mit à courir, espérant les semer.

\- Reviens tout de suite !

Des pas se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ginga redoubla son allure. Il ne comptait pas se laisser rattraper.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Pendant que Ginga essayait de convaincre Kyoya de leur apporter son aide, Tithi reporta son attention sur Yû. Il tendit une main vers lui, sans oser le toucher.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Son ami lui adressa un clin d'œil qui le rassura immédiatement.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est plutôt amusant.

Il cacha sa bouche de sa main, comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

\- Tu as vu l'état de Tsubasa ?

Sauf qu'il avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, évidemment.

\- Yû !

L'interpellé ricana.

Chris s'approcha de Dynamis, peu sûr de lui.

\- Je veux bien vous aider mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Dynamis secoua lentement la tête.

\- Nous devons découvrir la cause de ces changements. Nous pourrons les aider seulement si nous la découvrons.

Chris se passa une main sur le visage. La situation se compliquait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Il arrêta sa main sur sa tempe. Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Dynamis.

\- Je...

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il perdit conscience et tomba en avant. Dynamis le rattrapa immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Kenta.

\- Il dort.

Tsubasa faillit rejoindre Dynamis mais il se souvint juste à temps de son état. Il se figea. Il apporterait plus d'ennuis que d'aide. Des yeux aux teintes bleutées se posèrent sur lui.

\- Où est-ce que je peux l'emmener ?

Tsubasa lui indiqua les escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol.

\- Il y a des banquettes en bas.

Dynamis opina puis traîna Chris jusqu'aux escaliers. Il disparut bientôt de leur vue.

\- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Tithi à Yû.

Les yeux mauve étincelaient d'inquiétude.

\- Mais non. T'as bien vu que son apparence n'a pas changé.

Tithi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il compatissait au sort de Chris, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait surtout pas voir un truc pareil arriver à son meilleur ami.

\- Gingy et Yoyo sont toujours pas là, commenta-t-il. Ils prennent beaucoup de temps.

\- C'est vrai, fit Kenta. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? On a besoin d'aide !

Yû leur adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Vous connaissez Yoyo. Il est tellement difficile à convaincre et il aime se faire désirer.

Comme pour le contredire, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher ! s'énerva Ginga.

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la boutique se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Deux des plus grands bladers du monde étaient revenus mais leur comportement était... étrange. Même pour eux. Kyoya avait empoigné les bords de l'écharpe et tirait pour obliger Ginga à le suivre. Ce dernier, sur la pointe des pieds, les mains agrippant son écharpe pour ne pas étouffer, se tendait de toutes ses forces dans l'autre sens, nullement disposé à rester avec son rival.

Un autre détail interpella Yû : sa veste était devenue rouge.

Kyoya relâcha un instant sa prise, permettant à Ginga de retrouver un équilibre décent. Le rouquin en profita pour faire un pas vers l'extérieur du B-Pit. Kyoya tira de nouveau sur son écharpe, lui faisant perdre du terrain.

\- Viens !

\- Non !

\- Ginga, grogna-t-il, à bout de patience.

Il finit par attirer son rival près de lui. Ginga se mit à gigoter, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Sans succès.

\- Au secours ! se mit-il à hurler. Au kidnapping !

\- Mais tu vas la fermer !

Kyoya parvint à le traîner jusqu'au centre de la salle où il le balança par terre. Ginga percuta violemment le sol.

\- Aïe !

Kyoya le pointa du doigt en dévisageant Dynamis puis Madoka.

\- Réglez ça tout de suite !

Yû s'avança jusqu'au bord de la scène, suivi par Kenta et Tithi.

\- Il lui arrive quoi à Gingy ?

Le rouquin se leva en frottant son bras douloureux. Il adressa un regard noir à Kyoya puis laissa son regard dériver par-dessus son rival. Il tenta de partir mais Kyoya l'en empêcha.

\- Lâche-moi ! Méchant loup !

Kyoya se crispa.

\- Comment ça "loup" ?

Madoka avait son attention focalisée sur les deux bladers. Un éclat de colère pure s'alluma dans les yeux du propriétaire de Leone. Ça allait dégénérer. Elle devait intervenir. Ses amis avaient besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à ça sans réagir.

\- Arrêtez !

Elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas sûr. Ginga et Kyoya cessèrent de s'agiter pour la dévisager, ne sachant comment réagir face à son intervention. Madoka poussa Kyoya qui, surpris, lâcha son rival.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! contra-t-elle.

Elle prit Ginga dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Là. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

\- Euh... Madoka ? intervint Tsubasa.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu... Ce n'est pas pour critiquer mais tu... te conduis bizarrement.

Madoka le dévisagea. Son expression devint soudainement illisible. Elle regarda Ginga. Regarda son public. Regarda de nouveau Ginga. Elle le lâcha brusquement puis fit plusieurs pas en arrière, choquée. De son côté, Ginga s'éloigna vivement et se plaça à côté de son rival qu'il trouvait, finalement, pas si effrayant que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? demanda la technicienne.

Yû croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est de plus en plus bizarre...

Tsubasa leva la tête en apercevant du mouvement. Des personnes passaient devant le B-Pit. Les vitrines laissaient voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

\- On devrait descendre. On va finir par attirer l'attention.

Madoka passa presque en courant devant lui et partit se réfugier au sous-sol. Ginga la suivit de près. Yû prit un peu plus de temps, nullement inquiet par la perspective d'être vu ainsi. Tithi et Dynamis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Kenta puis Benkei firent de même. Kyoya poussa un grognement avant de descendre. Tsubasa fut le dernier. Il attrapa ses cheveux tant bien que mal et avança lentement. Il ne tenait pas à tomber une fois de plus.

Quand il arriva au bas des marches – sans tomber ou même trébucher une seule fois : un véritable exploit ! – Ginga dévisageait la silhouette de Chris avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il dort.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- À peu près le moment où vous êtes partis.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On s'en fiche. Il faut qu'on règle le problème avant que Ginga se remette à délirer !

\- Tu t'inquiètes maintenant ? intervint Yû avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

\- Tout ce qui arrive est bien trop étrange pour que ce soit une coïncidence, déclara Dynamis.

Tsubasa partageait son avis. De plus, ça ne semblait toucher que les membres de leur groupe. Cette situation n'avait rien de naturel. Ça pouvait être une attaque qui les visait. Ils avaient des ennemis et leur renommée faisait d'eux des cibles de choix. Cependant...

Il regarda Kyoya. Il s'agissait d'un des bladers les plus forts et les plus célèbres du Japon – voire du monde. Il aurait dû être touché, lui aussi.

À moins que leur attaquant n'aie un minimum d'instinct de survie, évidemment.

\- On doit trouver un moyen de régler ça. On réfléchira au reste plus tard !

\- Il faut commencer par le commencement, répondit Dynamis. Nous ne trouverons jamais de solution sinon.

Kyoya grogna avec agacement mais ne répliqua pas cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Ginga, qui semblait revenu à la normale si on ignorait la couleur de sa veste.

\- Pour trouver ce qui nous est arrivé, on devrait réfléchir aux jours passés, proposa Kenta.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Madoka. Si on trouve quelque chose de commun, on pourra commencer nos recherches.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne trouva pas son ordinateur. Elle posa une main sur sa tempe.

\- J'ai laissé mon ordinateur en haut. J'en ai besoin pour noter nos recherches. Kyoya ? Tu veux bien aller le chercher ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu veux que ça avance non ? Si je sors de cette pièce, je sens que je vais partir sauver des gens...

Elle luttait contre cette envie mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

\- Moi, je vais vouloir partir me promener, avoua Ginga avec gêne.

\- Tss ! C'est bon, j'y vais !

Kyoya se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers puis les escalada rapidement, voulant en finir au plus vite avec sa mission.

\- Comme quoi, il peut être sympa quand il veut, commenta Yû.

Ginga observa la direction qu'avait prise Kyoya. Il avait bien envie de partir, lui aussi. La journée était idéale pour se promener...

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et ses amis avaient besoin de son aide. Il devait penser à eux avant tout.

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider. La situation le dépassait complètement.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires. Ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé. Plus étrange, c'est tout. Ils réussiraient à comprendre ce qui se passait et, encore mieux, à régler le problème.

Un bruit mât résonna au rez de chaussée. Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit et il leva la tête.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! cria Kyoya en haut.

Yû fut le premier à se précipiter vers les escaliers. La curiosité lui donnait des ailes. Benkei, Ginga et Madoka se lancèrent en même temps à sa suite. Ils se cognèrent en arrivant devant les escaliers. Ils se bousculèrent, chacun voulant être le premier à arriver et à porter secours au vert. Madoka réussit à sa faufiler dans les escaliers. Benkei la suivit et Ginga put enfin avancer à son tour.

En haut, Yû explosa de rire.

\- LA FERME !

Ginga atteignit le rez de chaussée. Il poussa Benkei pour voir ce qui se passait. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était si surpris qu'il ne songeait même plus à partir se promener.

Kyoya était assis sur le sol, s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il fusillait du regard la nageoire qui avait remplacé ses jambes. Des écailles d'un vert sombre la recouvraient. Elle frappa furieusement le sol, comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé. Il portait toujours son court t-shirt, sa veste ainsi que ses ceintures. L'ordinateur était plié à côté de lui.

Tithi, Kenta et Dynamis arrivèrent à leur tour.

Yû riait tellement qu'il tenait son ventre, plié en deux, les yeux fermés.

\- Qui d'autre va être touché ? s'inquiéta Tithi.

Tsubasa les rejoignit, attiré par tout le bruit. Il fut si surpris qu'il oublia de surveiller ses cheveux. Ils le firent trébucher et il s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage.

Madoka regarda alternativement Kyoya et Tsubasa, ne sachant pas lequel aider en premier. Voyant Tsubasa se relever, elle se dirigea vers Kyoya et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- N'y pense même pas ! s'énerva la vert en giflant sa main.

Madoka ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se tourna vers leur public.

\- Les enfants ? J'ai rangé une piscine gonflable en bas. Allez l'installer.

Kenta et Tithi obéirent pendant que Yû essayait de se remettre de sa crise de fou rire. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour recharger d'air ses poumons mais, à chaque fois que son regard se reposait sur Kyoya, il explosait de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ils doivent installer ça ? demanda Kyoya avec méfiance.

Madoka se leva.

\- Emmenez-le en bas.

Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent. Il la regarda avec une telle férocité qu'elle se serait sûrement enfuie en courant si elle l'avait vu. Il frappa le sol de sa nageoire.

\- Essayez un peu pour voir, grogna-t-il.

\- Ne commence pas Kyoya, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu vas faire comment pour descendre ?

\- Je me débrouillerai.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Yû. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Kyoya le fusilla du regard. D'un signe de tête, Madoka invita les garçons à l'approcher. Kyoya les regarda les uns après les autres.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Après avoir longuement bataillé, le groupe réussit à mettre Kyoya dans la piscine installée au sous-sol. Il les fusillait du regard, les bras croisés, réfléchissant à la manière de se venger de cet affront. Il était assis et une grande partie de sa nageoire dépassait de la piscine et traînait sur le sol.

\- C'est pour ton bien, déclara Madoka, à quelques mètres de lui.

Même dans son état, elle savait qu'il valait mieux rester loin du maître de Leone quand il était en colère – et dans le cas présent, il était _furieux_.

\- Tu te serais déshydraté sinon.

Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire de le traîner là. Il s'était débattu de toutes ses forces, frappant et mordant tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Le plus douloureux, ça avait été les coups de nageoire. Le pauvre Tsubasa en était témoin – il n'avait pas pu esquiver à temps à cause de ses cheveux qui n'arrêtaient pas de tout faire pour entraver ses mouvements. Étant donné le peu de temps depuis lequel il était transformé, Kyoya s'était rapidement adapté et avait vite su tirer parti de sa nouvelle forme.

\- Je vais vous massacrer !

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses te lever pour ça ! lança Yû avec facétie.

\- Grrr !

Ginga osa quitter le coin de la pièce où ils s'étaient tous parqués pour rejoindre son rival, de l'autre côté.

\- Ce... Tu... Ce n'est pas si ridicule, tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

La fureur de Kyoya se reporta sur lui.

\- Toi le premier !

Ginga s'écarta. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui parler – pas qu'il en existe réellement un d'ailleurs.

\- Quel est le point commun de ces événements ? demanda Tsubasa pour recentrer le sujet, décidant d'ignorer le vert.

Tous plongèrent dans un silence réflexif.

\- Une sirène...

\- Je ne suis pas une putain de sirène !

Madoka continua de marmonner sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

Ginga se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'ignorer son rival.

\- Une personne aux cheveux trop longs... une autre habillée en rouge...

\- On dirait des contes de fées ! s'exclama Yû.

Un silence mal à l'aise les enveloppa.

\- N'importe quoi ! Leone !

Les bladers et la technicienne se figèrent, pas certains d'avoir compris. Enfin, espérant ne pas avoir compris. Le cri de Ginga les obligea à se retourner. Kyoya tenait son lanceur et ses yeux fixaient son rival que sa toupie poursuivait. Le spectre de Leone se matérialisa, incitant Ginga à accélérer. Le lion fit claquer ses mâchoires tout près du rouquin.

\- Fais-lui regretter son affront !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

Ginga bifurqua. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de place dans la salle mais il parvenait à fuir – en même temps, la férocité de Leone le motivait beaucoup.

\- Arrête-toi et viens te battre !

\- Je peux pas lancer Pegasus comme ça !

\- Tant pis pour toi !

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! cria Madoka, se gardant bien de se mêler du combat.

\- Le sous-sol n'est pas un endroit où nous pouvons faire des combats, tenta de les raisonner Kenta.

Leone attrapa l'écharpe de Ginga entre ses crocs.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça !

Le rouquin prit son propulseur et envoya Pegasus au combat, ne laissant à aucun de ses amis le temps de protester qu'il empirait la situation.

Le lion lâcha sa proie pour se jeter sur son adversaire. Pegasus lui donna des coups de sabots dans la gorge le repoussant contre un mur. Leone s'y cogna. Il se réceptionna sur ses quatre pattes et s'ébroua.

\- Rugis Leone !

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Tithi.

\- Ici ton coup spécial risque de causer un grand mal ! intervint Kenta.

Madoka voulut se lancer dans la bataille pour les arrêter – elle devait protéger ses amis – mais des bras se refermèrent sur elle et l'en empêchèrent.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Ses mots furent couverts par l'immense tornade qui se forma. Ils furent projetés contre les murs avec force. Les meubles se renversèrent. Des objets furent aspirés par la tornade et servirent de projectiles. Le groupe se tapit dans un coin, voulant échapper à la liste des dommages collatéraux.

Pegasus traversa la tornade et percuta Leone. L'onde de choc fit disparaître la tempête. Les objets tombèrent avec fracas. Les toupies s'éloignèrent. Madoka profita que toute l'attention était tournée sur le combat pour échapper à son garde. Elle se jeta en avant. Avant que les deux adversaires ne se percutent de nouveau, elle referma ses doigts sur Leone et se redressa.

\- Hé ! Rends-moi Leone !

\- Pour que tu puisses nous attaquer de nouveau ? Tu rêves !

Madoka rangea la toupie dans la poche de son gilet et soupira devant l'état catastrophique du sous-sol. Ils devraient le ranger s'ils comptaient y passer les prochaines heures. Elle désigna les étagères renversées d'un signe de tête. Ses amis l'aidèrent à la soulever et y entassèrent tout ce qui était tombé. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était mieux que rien.

Kyoya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sa nageoire claqua avec agacement sur le sol.

\- Je te félicite pour ton exploit Madoka, grâce à toi nous avons survécu à ce combat, soupira Kenta.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire des rimes ! s'énerva Kyoya. C'est pénible !

\- De quoi ?

Tout le monde regarda Kenta qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Il agita les mains.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Des rimes toi seul en as entendu.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'arrondirent tandis que Yû rit. Il rougit.

\- C'est sympa ça, commenta la blondinet.

Kenta voulut répondre que non mais il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche.

\- Le point commun est donc les contes de fées, reprit Tsubasa comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Exact ! fit Yû. Kéké parle en rime, Gingy est le petit chaperon rouge, Madoka le prince, Tsubasa Raiponse, Chris la belle au bois dormant...

\- Yû la sorcière, continua Madoka. Et Kyoya... enfin, vous savez.

\- Nous avons peut-être trouvé le point commun, mais nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui a pu provoquer cela, déclara Dynamis.

Ils se plongèrent dans un silence songeur.

\- Nous devons faire le planning des derniers jours pour le découvrir.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ils ne découvrirent rien. Absolument rien. Les derniers jours étaient semblables à tous ceux qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là : Madoka avait réparé des toupies et les bladers avaient fait des combats, à peu de différences près dans leurs récits. Kyoya s'était entraîné pour vaincre Ginga – il l'avait souligné dans ses explications, entre deux grognements –, Ginga s'était amusé avec ses amis, Yû aussi, Kenta avait voulu améliorer son niveau et Tsubasa avait travaillé pour l'AMBB.

Et oui, quand on traduisait tout cela, ça signifiait juste jouer au Beyblade.

Madoka ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu les transformer. Surtout qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle faisait de son mieux mais c'était tellement dur. Elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces ne serait-ce que pour rester assise. Chaque parcelle de son être voulait aller aider les autres.

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas s'asseoir auprès de Chris pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle ne devait pas non plus suivre Tsubasa pour s'assurer qu'il ne se prendrait pas les pieds dans les cheveux. Ni se précipiter auprès de Ginga pour le rassurer. Et surtout – surtout – elle ne devait pas aller demander à Kyoya si la température de l'eau lui convenait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait sérieusement ? Elle était encore assez lucide pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait mais elle ne pensait pas que ça durerait longtemps.

Le crayon qu'elle tenait se brisa dans sa paume. Elle sursauta et le lâcha. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas blessée.

\- Ça ne va pas Madoka ?

Elle leva la tête. Yû la dévisageait. Étonnamment, ses grands yeux émeraudes ressortaient encore plus sur sa peau vert pastel et sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Si les sorcières de conte étaient aussi adorables, personne ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Au contraire. On se plierait même à leurs quatre volontés pour les rendre heureuses.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial ces derniers jours. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu nous arriver.

L'enfant se mit à rire.

\- C'est plutôt sympa. Ça a eu des effets différents sur nous tous.

\- Ouais, on incarne tous des personnages de conte différents.

\- Y'a pas que ça !

Madoka ne comprenait pas. Yû lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tsubasa, Yoyo et moi, on a juste changé d'apparence alors que toi et Gingy, vous avez plus le même comportement. Sans parler de Kéké qui fait des rimes.

Le concerné rougit à nouveau.

\- C'est vrai ça...

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait en faire mais c'était sans doute important.

Un cri et un grand bruit leur indiquèrent que Tsubasa s'était – encore – étalé par terre. Madoka se leva d'un bond avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Elle se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, bousculant Dynamis au passage. Elle s'agenouilla près de la masse informe de cheveux – pardon, de Tsubasa.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il se redressa difficilement et s'assit.

\- Ça pourrait être mieux.

Des bleus et des égratignures parsemaient son visage et ses bras. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner.

\- Alors comme ça tu ne tiens pas debout ? lança Kyoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il les regardait avec mépris. Ce serait certainement plus impressionnant s'il n'était pas à moitié plongé dans une piscine pour enfant _rose_.

\- Tu peux pas arrêter d'être méchant Yoyo ?

\- Rendez-moi Leone.

Madoka sortit la toupie de sa poche. Elle s'approcha des étagères, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et la posa sur la plus haute, là où il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

\- Hé !

\- Tu ne récupéreras pas ton arme.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me confisquer Leone !

\- Le crois-tu, manant.

\- Manant ?

Madoka plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

\- Je... euh...

Elle se leva d'un bond.

\- J'ai un truc à faire !

Elle quitta la pièce en courant. Une fois dans la partie boutique du B-Pit, elle se sentit mieux. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle inspira profondément et s'étira. Son regard se posa sur la vitre. De l'autre côté, une jeune fille portait difficilement ses courses. Madoka visualisait le problème survenir. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle devait retourner avec les autres. Maintenant. La jeune fille fit tomber ses courses. Elle tenait encore un paquet contre elle. Les autres se vidaient sur le trottoir sous son regard désespéré et impuissant. Madoka ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle se précipita dehors.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Dites... commença Yû pour attirer l'attention.

Ça fonctionna à merveille : tout le monde le regarda – en même temps, ils avaient rien d'autre à faire.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va avoir des pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Manquerait plus que ça.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir des pouvoirs.

Yû se laissa aller à rêvasser. Il pourrait faire tant de choses...

Il ricana. Des frissons parcoururent les bladers qui se mirent à espérer que les effets n'iraient pas jusque-là. Il ne leur manquait plus que d'avoir un Yû doté de pouvoirs magiques sur les bras. Déjà qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le contrôler d'habitude... Sans compter Tsubasa était incapable de faire face à une situation pareille pour le moment.

\- N'est-ce qu'un sentiment ou Madoka est partie depuis longtemps ? s'inquiéta Kenta avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

\- Elle est allée embêter quelqu'un d'autre avec de la chance, marmonna Kyoya.

\- Tout à l'heure, elle avait peur de quitter la pièce et de se lancer au secours des gens, fit Yû, songeur. C'est peut-être ce qui est arrivé.

\- Il faut qu'on la ramène ici ! déclara Kenta. Benkei, peux-tu venir mon ami ?

\- Dark Bububull ! Bien sûr !

Les deux complices sortirent en courant. Ils pouvaient enfin agir. L'immobilité et les grandes discussions n'étaient pas le fort des bladers.

Yû les observa, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il voulut se lancer à leur poursuite mais Dynamis l'en empêcha.

\- Tu devrais rester à l'intérieur pour le moment.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais le droit de m'amuser moi ?

\- C'est pour ton bien Yû, soupira Tsubasa, depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

Yû croisa les bras, boudeur. C'était injuste. Tout le monde s'amusait sauf lui.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Benkei et Kenta arpentèrent les quartiers proches du B-Pit sans trouver de trace de Madoka. Elle n'avait pas pu se volatiliser tout de même. Un attroupement finit par attirer leur attention. Il s'agissait d'adolescentes et de jeunes femmes qui s'extasiaient. Des fangirls. Pourtant, les célébrités de la ville étaient toutes enfermées au même endroit.

\- Il se passe quoi à ton avis ? demanda Benkei.

Kenta secoua la tête pour exprimer son ignorance. Il allait partir quand il le vit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- B-benkei, mon ami, regarde un peu par ici.

L'adolescent suivit son regard. Son expression se décomposa.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Madoka se tenait sur un muret, entourée de toutes ces filles, dans un costume princier – où avait-elle bien pu le trouver ? Ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait mais chacune de ses paroles semblait provenir du fond du cœur et faire fondre son public qui augmentait à chaque seconde.

Ils regardèrent l'océan en furie qui les séparait d'elle.

Ils auraient plus de mal pour la ramener que prévu.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Yû s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Il devait trouver un truc pour s'occuper. Alors il s'approcha de Yoyo qui était toujours bras croisés dans sa piscine. Le bout de sa nageoire se balançait avec agacement, frappant le sol de temps à autre.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une sirène ?

\- Je suis pas une sirène !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et tu sais comment récupérer tes jambes ?

Kyoya lui adressa un regard interrogateur néanmoins teinté de soupçon.

\- Il faut que tu échanges ta _douuuuuce_ voix contre des jambes à une sorcière. Puis, pour récupérer ta voix, tu dois faire tomber le prince amoureux de toi. Comme Madoka n'est pas là, tu dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Gingy peut-être. C'est un héros, il peut bien prendre le rôle de prince.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de dire des bêtises.

\- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est hors de question.

\- T'es pas drôle...

Yû regarda Kyoya. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- En fait si. Tu sais que ta nageoire est de la même couleur que celle de la petite sirène ?

Il piqua une crise de fou rire sans se préoccuper des grognements mécontents.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que tu aies les cheveux rouges et ce serait parfait.

Il rit plus si possible devant l'image mentale qui se forma dans son esprit. Un Kyoya avec de longs cheveux rouges, qui échangeait sa voix et minaudait devant le prince pour la récupérer. Ça lui ressemblait tellement pas – même si c'était bien le rôle de la petite sirène. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mine renfrognée de Kyoya et se tut pour le dévisager. Des mèches rouges teintaient lentement ses cheveux qui s'étaient détachés et qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Tout d'abord, Yû ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait puis il n'eut plus aucun doute. Sa lèvre tremblota et il explosa de rire.

\- Quoi ?!

Il riait tellement qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait aimé répondre mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kyoya. Le tableau qu'il offrait était improbable. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés – c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient ainsi – et rouges. Ginga s'approcha et prit pensivement une mèche entre ses doigts.

\- J'adore cette couleur.

Kyoya tira sur une des mèches et vit enfin ce qui accaparait l'attention de tous. Il retint le hurlement qui lui montait dans la gorge. Malgré la situation, il comptait bien rester digne jusqu'au bout. Et ça signifiait ne pas se mettre à crier juste parce que ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kenta et Benkei se frayaient timidement un chemin dans la foule féminine. Ils avaient la trouille. Elles s'étaient tues et leurs regards étaient braqués sur eux. Elles leur étaient clairement hostiles. Ils s'attendaient à chaque instant à être submergés. Que pourraient-ils faire contre elles ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils avaient juste eu quelques combats à mener pour ramener Madoka à la boutique.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'estrade où se tenait leur amie. Leurs épaules se relâchèrent avec soulagement. Ils n'y croyaient plus.

\- Euh... Madoka ? Tu peux venir avec nous ?

\- Non. Ces gentes dames ont besoin de mon aide.

\- Kyaaah !

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Elles ont besoin de mon aide et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider.

Madoka leur tourna théâtralement le dos, signifiant que la discussion était close.

\- Madoka...

\- Ils veulent emmener le prince loin de nous !

\- Attrapez-les !

Et la marée humaine se referma sur eux.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Yû recula de la scène. Tous les yeux s'étaient fixés sur Kyoya qui faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et digne. Il recula jusqu'à Tithi et lui prit la main. Tithi détacha ses yeux du grand méchant blader.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça, avoua Yû à voix basse pour être entendu de lui seul.

\- Hein ?

Yû tendit son autre main et fit apparaître un globe de lumière verte sous les yeux émerveillés de son ami.

\- Tu peux faire de la magie, murmura-t-il émerveillé.

\- Hi hi ! Viens.

Il entraîna son ami vers les escaliers qu'ils gravirent à pas de loup. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer s'ils voulaient partir. Les autres les en empêcheraient à coup sûr. Quand ils atteignirent le rez de chaussée, Yû sut que plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter à présent. Il était enfin temps pour lui de s'amuser !

* * *

XXX

* * *

Une fois remis du choc, Tsubasa quitta Kyoya des yeux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les transformations continuaient ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver ensuite. Il ne connaissait pas très bien toutes ces histoires de conte – ça ne servait pas beaucoup quand on était espion de l'AMBB – mais il lui semblait que, dans Raiponce, il y avait une histoire d'œil crevé.

Il déglutit.

Malgré sa soudaine inquiétude, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose manquait. Deux personnes précisément. Yû et Tithi.

\- Yû a disparu !

Dynamis et Kyoya le regardèrent. Ginga était trop occupé à admirer le rouge pour faire attention à eux.

\- Bon débarras, grogna Kyoya.

Après tout, il était presque certain que c'était de la faute de ce sale gamin. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence que ses cheveux soient devenus rouges juste après qu'il en avait parlé.

\- Je vais les chercher, proposa Dynamis.

Il quitta la pièce. Ils n'étaient plus que trois – quatre si on comptait le blader endormi.

Quelque chose disait à Tsubasa qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Mouha ha ha ! On va pouvoir dominer le monde ! s'écria Yû.

Sauf qu'il l'avait déclaré avec une telle joie enfantine qu'il était impossible de le prendre au sérieux.

\- On aurait peut-être dû rester avec Dynamis et les autres, murmura Tithi.

Yû lui prit la main.

\- Mais non ! On se serait ennuyé si on était resté avec eux. Là, au moins, on s'amuse.

\- Ça va pas les inquiéter ?

Yû lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ils ont des problèmes plus urgents.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ben, il y a le Tsubasa Raiponce, le Gingy Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Prince Madoka s'est échappé, sans compter le meilleur de tous bien sûr.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Le grand méchant blader en Petite Sirène.

Et Yû éclata de rire de tout son cœur. C'était sans aucun doute possible un des jours les plus amusants de toute sa vie. Surtout qu'il pouvait faire de la magie maintenant. Ses possibilités étaient devenues infinies. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que le Beyblade, mais ça promettait d'autres sortes de divertissements.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une image dans son esprit. Il leva la main et lança son tout premier sort.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Tsubasa sentait son impatience grandir. La situation lui échappait complètement. On aurait pu dire qu'elle leur échappait depuis la première transformation mais ne pas surveiller Yû le mettait dans un état d'angoisse insupportable.

Ginga jouait avec les cheveux de Kyoya. Il entortillait les mèches rouges autour de ses doigts, les emmêlait, les démêlait. Il était complètement fasciné.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça ? s'énerva Kyoya en le poussant.

Ginga fit la moue. Quel mauvais caractère il avait.

\- On devrait prévenir l'AMBB...

Ginga leva la tête. Le siège de l'AMBB était à l'autre bout de la ville. Il devrait traverser des tas de rues et de ruelles avant d'arriver à destination. Voilà une mission qui lui convenait.

\- J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'enfuit de la pièce, juste comme tant d'autres avant lui. Kyoya et Tsubasa fixèrent la porte avec stupéfaction.

\- Génial, marmonna Kyoya en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

\- On peut pas le laisser faire !

Kyoya releva la tête pour voir Tsubasa marcher d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Sa longue chevelure traînait derrière lui. Il avança et... se cogna. Il recula. Il n'y avait rien. Il approcha ses mains de l'ouverture. Elles rencontrèrent quelque chose de solide. Comme un mur invisible. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la surface mais c'était entièrement lisse. Il était prisonnier.

\- À quoi tu joues ? s'agaça Kyoya.

Il le trouvait lamentable de gesticuler ainsi.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir.

Kyoya n'y crut pas tout d'abord. Il avait rarement entendu – ou vu – quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Mais Tsubasa s'appuya contre l'espace vide de la porte et poussa de toutes ses forces. Et il resta à l'intérieur.

C'était de plus en plus bizarre.

Son regard dériva et se posa sur l'étagère où était posé Leone.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dynamis arpentait les rues de Bey-City. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore retrouvé Tithi et Yû. Les enfants n'avaient pas pu prendre tant d'avance sur lui.

Et puis, il nota des détails étranges. Ou plutôt, il croisa des gens bizarres. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement en quoi mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans leurs apparences. Des yeux un peu trop brillants peut-être...

Il cessa de se poser des questions en croisant une personne dont les pieds flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol et une autre qui faisait des bonds prodigieux.

Ensuite, il vit des petits animaux étrangement ronds et qui lui rappelaient des spectres de toupies. Ils se promenaient dans les rues. Enfin, ils sautillaient joyeusement. Certains dansaient. D'autres mimaient des combats Beyblade. Ainsi, il aperçut un minuscule dragon chinois rouge, avec une grosse tête, lancer des éclairs sur un louveteau aussi noir que les ténèbres. Un pégase tout rond trottinait et laissait des empreintes de sabots ornés d'étoiles. En voyant un petit aigle danser dans le ciel, il déploya ses ailes et partit le rejoindre. Son sillage créait un morceau de nuit étoilée au milieu de l'azur, comme un coup de pinceau. Plus loin, un minuscule lion orné d'une crinière abondante rugissait des tornades sur tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher – humain ou petit animal.

Son intuition lui souffla que les enfants étaient responsables de tout cela. Avec un certain détachement, il songea qu'ils auraient pu au moins faire en sorte que les petits esprits de toupie ne ressemblent pas tant aux bladers censés les posséder.

Comme pour lui donner raison, des éclairs s'abattirent derrière lui et des cris d'affolement s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le petit dragon faisait des siennes.

S'ils avaient voulu être discrets, c'était raté. Il devait les trouver au plus vite.

Il se remit à avancer, évitant au mieux les petits animaux, jusqu'à arriver devant un portail surmonté d'un écriteau géant multicolore où il était écrit Bey-World : pays des jeux et de la joie. Au-delà, Bey-City ne se ressemblait plus : les bâtiments étaient tous extrêmement colorés, d'innombrables mini-animaux s'y trouvaient et jouaient ou combattaient. Certains sortaient du parc pour aller se promener dans les rues de la ville.

Au moins, il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où les enfants se trouvaient maintenant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Yû s'éclatait. Tout l'ennui qu'il avait pu ressentir n'avait plus la moindre importance. Les pouvoirs magiques, c'était trop cool ! Maintenant, même Tithi lui donnait des idées de sort.

L'enfant posa un baiser sur le museau d'un petit Quetzacoatl qui était enroulé autour de son cou. Le serpent à plume frotta le bout de son museau contre sa joue en ronronnant – après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Quetzcoatl était une sorte de serpent qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ronronner.

C'était vraiment incroyable d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga marchait tranquillement, sa destination bien en tête. Il flânait un peu en chemin, se permettait quelques détours. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de se promener, il avait bien le droit de profiter un peu.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue, plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce ne serait pas très poli d'aller à l'AMBB sans rien apporter.

Il regarda les vitrines des magasins mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il décida de passer par une ruelle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une rue commerçante plus sympa dans un autre quartier...

Ginga se laissa guider par ses envies. Très vite, il se retrouva dans un coin inconnu mais il s'en moquait. Il n'explorerait pas vraiment s'il passait seulement par des coins qu'il connaissait.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ruelles puis s'arrêta. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Tout à coup, son désir de se promener s'évanouit. Ça ressemblait aux endroits où Kyoya aimait traîner : des bâtiments et des chantiers abandonnés. C'était sinistre, en un mot.

Il y avait pire.

Il était perdu.

L'affolement le gagna. Il fit demi-tour et courut, espérant revenir sur ses pas.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose de carrément bizarre.

Il se retrouva sur une plage.

Interloqué, il s'arrêta. Derrière lui, les ruelles qu'il venait de quitter formaient un ensemble labyrinthique. Pourtant, sous ses pieds, se trouvait une étendue de sable fin et des vagues caressaient paresseusement le rivage. Deux enfants, d'environ six ans, jouaient à les éviter, aucunement étonné par ce prodige. À dix mètres de la plage, une immense tour. C'était de là que les vagues semblaient provenir. À sa gauche s'élevaient des bâtiments multicolores. Certains semblaient comestibles. Il renifla. Oui, ça sentait le sucre.

Et devant lui... un chemin entre les arbres.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Ginga savait parfaitement qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour et de trouver un autre itinéraire pour rejoindre l'AMBB. Mais le sortilège était plus fort que tout. Aussi s'engagea-t-il dans la forêt.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Pendant que Tsubasa essayait désespérément de sortir, Kyoya décida d'aller chercher Leone. Il quitta son bassin – quelle idée ridicule franchement – et rampa jusqu'aux étagères. Il leva la tête. Leone était posé trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Sa nageoire frappa le sol avec agacement. Il était le seigneur de la nature, le roi des animaux, il n'échouerait pas pour si peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa nageoire. Pour une fois qu'elle pourrait servir. Il l'utilisa pour frapper les étagères et les faire tomber mais tout le contenu se vida sur lui sans qu'il ait le temps d'esquiver. Il jura. Il déblaya quelques outils et retrouva Leone. C'était déjà ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il leva la tête. Hikaru se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

Merde. Une personne de plus l'avait vu dans cet état.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hikaru entra sans problème dans la pièce. Tsubasa voulut en profiter pour sortir mais il était toujours bloqué. À croire que c'était juste lui. Il comprit. Dans le conte, Raiponce était prisonnière de la tour. Peut-être que c'était la même chose pour lui. Pourtant, il avait pu sortir tout à l'heure. Leurs états empiraient bel et bien. Il se retourna. En posant les yeux sur Kyoya, il se demanda si son cas aussi empirerait. Il savait que c'était mesquin mais il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que le vert perde sa voix. Ça lui éviterait d'entendre ses remarques désagréables à tout bout de chant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Exactement ce qu'il disait.

Hikaru fixait Kyoya avec des yeux ronds.

\- Hikaru ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Tsubasa. Elle eut soudainement l'air de se souvenir de la raison de sa venue.

\- Je venais vous prévenir des problèmes qui risquaient de vous arriver mais c'est un peu tard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment t'étais au courant ?

\- Il se pourrait que l'AMBB ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est l'AMBB qui m'a mis dans cet état ? rugit Kyoya.

\- Tu sais comment arranger ça ?

\- Oui mais... Vous n'auriez pas vu Ginga et Madoka ? Ils sont aussi touchés.

\- Ce sont pas les seuls, marmonna Kyoya.

Hikaru lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il n'y répondit pas, trop occupé à pousser le reste des outils qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

\- Yû, Kenta et Chris ont aussi eu ce genre de problème.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Chris est là, dit Tsubasa en pointant un canapé. Quant aux autres, ils sont dispersés à travers la ville. Ça a atteint leur comportement et ils se sont mis à agir bizarrement.

\- Il faut les retrouver au plus vite !

\- Benkei, Kenta et Dynamis sont à leur recherche...

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, déjà repartie.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga courait. Il ne retrouverait jamais son chemin. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'itinéraire prévu.

Les arbres défilaient tout autour de lui, le surplombant de leur hauteur menaçante. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au B-Pit et laisser quelqu'un d'autre chercher l'AMBB.

Une forme apparut devant lui. Une boule de fourrure grise. Il s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle. La chose se mit à onduler comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur voulait en sortir. Il s'arrêta. Deux oreilles pointues apparurent au sommet. Quatre petites pattes s'étirèrent vers le sol. Une queue battit l'air. Un museau s'allongea et deux grands yeux noirs se fixèrent sur lui.

Un loup.

Ginga hurla. Il fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Après une longue course, il se retrouva devant un mur. En plein milieu d'une forêt. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais l'horrible chose lui barrait le chemin. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur qui lui parut doux. Il le tâtonna. On aurait dit une sorte de pain. Yû et Tithi sortirent d'un bosquet d'arbres. Ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté du monstre. Ginga en frémit d'horreur. Ils risquaient de se faire dévorer.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? s'étonna Yû.

\- Reculez ! s'écria Ginga. Il va attaquer !

\- Mais non. Il est tout mignon.

Yû souleva la bestiole à bout de bras et frotta son nez contre son museau.

\- C'est qui le gentil loup loup ? C'est toi !

Le monstre lécha avec enthousiasme le visage de l'enfant qui rit aux éclats.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ginga sortit son lanceur et l'arma.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Pegasus !

Sa toupie s'élança vers le loup qui couina et se laissa tomber par terre avant de s'enfuir. Ginga lança un cri de guerre et se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Hé !

Mais il avait déjà disparu de la forêt pour s'engager dans un autre univers fantaisiste.

\- Il est devenu trop bizarre, commenta Tithi.

\- C'est vrai.

Il se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- On retourne jouer ?

\- Ouais ! Tu veux faire quoi ?

Yû plongea dans une réflexion intense. Ils avaient une infinité de possibilités à présent.

\- On pourrait ajouter des maisons au Quartier Sucré. T'en dis quoi ?

Les yeux de Tithi étincelèrent.

\- Ça a l'air appétissant !

Blotti contre lui, mini-Quetzacoatl acquiesça.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Benkei et Kenta couraient de toutes leurs forces, poursuivis par la horde en furie menée par Madoka. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. À un moment, ils essayaient de convaincre Madoka de revenir avec eux et celui d'après ces folles s'étaient lancées à l'attaque.

Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi le paysage changeait avec une telle vitesse autour d'eux. Il leur semblait avoir gravi une montagne à un moment et traversé un parc d'attraction à un autre. Ils ne pensaient pas avoir parcouru tant de chemin. Quoique, ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Avec la peur qu'ils ressentaient, ils pourraient traverser des continents entiers et même des océans.

\- Ne les laissons pas s'échapper !

Ils redoublèrent d'efforts, laissant ces interrogations de côté.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Benben et à Kéké ?

\- Au secours !

Tranquillement assis sur une peluche géante de Libra, Yû regarda ses amis courir de toutes leurs forces, poursuivis par une cinquantaine de personnes au moins. Les mini-esprits de toupies qui jouaient sur la place qui s'étendait à ses pieds levèrent la tête, interpellés par toute cette agitation.

Tithi se cacha derrière son ami.

\- Elles font peur. On devrait aller les aider.

\- D'accord.

Yû regarda toutes les bestioles mignonnes qu'il avait créées.

\- Regarde bien.

Il les téléporta devant la horde de filles qui s'arrêta aussitôt, intriguées puis émerveillées. Elles entourèrent les apparitions.

\- Aw.

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut les adopter ?

-...tellement mignons...

-...jamais rien vu de pareil...

Tithi se tourna vers Yû, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

\- Tu es trop fort !

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Pour se récompenser de son exploit, il fit apparaître une glace arc-en-ciel dans sa main. Une invention rien qu'à lui. Chaque bouchée avait un parfum différent. Le rêve. Plus besoin de faire le choix déchirant entre tous les goûts merveilleux qui existaient. Il mordit dedans. Caramel.

Benkei et Kenta, exténués, virent s'appuyer contre la peluche de Libra. Ils peinaient à tenir debout et n'avaient plus aucun souffle. Yû voulait leur poser des questions mais il se rendait compte qu'ils seraient bien incapables de répondre dans leur état. Il fit apparaître des coussins sur lesquels ils se laissèrent glisser.

Les filles les avaient complètement oublié. Elles choisissaient les esprits de toupie qu'elles voulaient adopter.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Reviens ici ! s'écria Ginga.

Il courait derrière le monstre sans préoccuper de rien d'autre. Une fois qu'il en serait débarrassé, il pourrait reprendre sa mission tranquillement.

\- Pegasus !

Il envoya sa toupie attaquer le loup. Il ne voyait aucun des obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Le bey fit voler toutes les filles et les animaux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Enfin, il frappa le loup qui tomba à terre. Ginga bondit, le poing levé vers le ciel.

\- J'ai gagné ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller à l'AMBB !

Yû se téléporta à côté de lui, sa glace dans la main.

\- Pourquoi tu dois aller là-bas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il en prit une bouchée. Chocolat.

\- Pour les prévenir de ce qui nous arrive et pour qu'ils trouvent une solution.

\- Ah, je vois.

Trouver une solution ne lui semblait pas si urgent. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

Une autre bouchée. Framboise.

\- Qu'avez-vous osé faire ? rugit Madoka.

Elle avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Terrifiés, Benkei et Kenta rampèrent jusqu'à Ginga pour se cacher derrière lui. Le rouquin n'avait plus l'air aussi fier de sa victoire contre le pauvre loup. Elle continua de marcher, les obligeant à reculer. Yû réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de la calmer. Un sort ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Dans son état de prince, elle ne semblait que se préoccuper des personnes en détresse. Il eut un sourire de conspirateur. Les personnes en détresse, hein ?

Il se plaça devant ses amis, prit les mains de Madoka dans les siennes et lui fit son plus beau regard.

\- Tu tombes bien : on a besoin d'aide.

La colère de Madoka se volatilisa.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu as vu comment sont Tsubasa et Kyoya ? Il faut qu'ils redeviennent comme avant. On cherche l'AMBB pour trouver une solution mais on n'y arrive pas seul.

\- D'accord. Suivez-moi.

Elle prit la tête de leur troupe. Tithi dévisageait Yû avec admiration.

Vanille.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était sortie du B-Pit, Hikaru avait traversé de nombreux mondes étranges en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas y faire trop attention. Elle avait une mission et elle comptait la mener à bien sans se laisser distraire. Même s'il y avait maintenant une forêt dans la ville... et une plage... et un quartier construit en pâtisseries... et...

Elle entendit des cris. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva au-dessus des toits d'un château. Elle courut dans cette direction. Ses amis devaient être là-bas. Elle arriva sur une route où d'innombrables adolescentes étaient étendues au sol, entourées de bestioles bizarres. Elle regarda partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amis. Elle se pencha vers une des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Une toupie... un pégase nous a attaqué...

Pegasus ? La situation était pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé si Ginga s'en prenait à des gens désarmés.

\- Où sont-ils partis ?

L'adolescente montra une direction. Hikaru s'y précipita en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Elle suivit la route principale jusqu'à apercevoir un groupe, à la fois familier et inconnu. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître ses amis. Madoka portait un uniforme de prince de conte. Ginga avait troqué son éternelle veste bleue contre une rouge. Yû, le pire de tous, avait des cheveux noirs et une peau verte. Heureusement, Kenta, Benkei, Dynamis et Tithi semblaient normaux eux. Elle les rejoignit.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- À l'AMBB, déclara Madoka.

\- Ouais ! s'écrièrent Yû et Ginga avec entrain.

Ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Elle se fit discrète et les suivit jusqu'au bâtiment de l'association. Elle les abandonna dans l'entrée, sous les regards effarés de quelques employés, et partit récupérer la cause de tout ceci – qui en serait aussi l'antidote.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre, s'énerva Kyoya.

Tsubasa s'était assis, abandonnant son inutile combat contre la porte. Lui aussi aurait voulu que cette histoire soit déjà finie.

Des pas lui firent relever la tête. Hikaru fut la première à apparaître dans les escaliers, suivie par tous les autres. Ginga semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Dès que Benkei et Kenta atteignirent le sous-sol, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le carrelage, épuisés. Tithi s'accrochait à Dynamis. Yû sautillait dans tous les sens. Madoka s'agenouilla auprès de Tsubasa en lui proposant son aide.

\- Je vais vous soigner, déclara Hikaru.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Elle sortit une toupie noire et rouge de son tailleur. À voir son air sérieux, Yû comprit qu'elle avait une solution et que tout serait bientôt terminé.

\- Je peux lancer un dernier sort avant ?

Tsubasa et Hikaru échangèrent un regard.

\- Si tu veux.

Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Yû ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était bien plus compliqué que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Un immense sourire naquit sur son visage quand il comprit qu'il avait réussi.

Il jeta un regard à Kyoya. À partir de maintenant, il n'aurait plus les cheveux rouges. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Cette couleur ne lui allait pas au teint.

En résonance à cette pensée, les cheveux de Kyoya s'assombrirent puis reprirent leur teinte verte.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Hikaru.

\- Oui.

Elle prit un des lanceurs posé sur le sol et y enclencha la toupie. Elle la propulsa. La toupie suivit un cercle, passant devant Tsubasa, Madoka, Kyoya, Chris, Ginga, Kenta puis Yû. Ayant achevé son tour, elle bondit dans la main d'Hikaru qui referma ses doigts sur elle.

Kyoya balaya la salle du regard. Rien n'avait changé. Il posa un regard noir sur Hikaru et s'apprêtait à les critiquer, elle et la stupide organisation qui avait causé tout ça, quand du mouvement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Les cheveux de Tsubasa reprenaient leur taille ordinaire et se coiffaient docilement. Madoka baissa les yeux vers son costume. Elle devint écarlate en le voyant. Kyoya baissa la tête vers sa nageoire. Ses jambes avaient repris leur place habituelle. Il se mit debout et épousseta son pantalon, bien décidé à ne plus jamais évoquer cet épisode et à massacrer quiconque n'en ferait pas autant. Chris se réveilla, confus, les yeux pleins de questions. Ginga récupéra sa veste bleue et soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait plus envie d'abandonner ses amis.

\- C'est fini ? demanda Kenta.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il remarqua qu'il ne faisait plus de rimes.

Yû tendit un bras devant lui. Sa peau perdait sa couleur verte. Il tira sur une mèche de cheveux et ne vit qu'un joli blond.

Au moins, il s'était bien amusé.

Le soulagement des autres était presque palpable. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Toutefois, il restait une question en suspend – la plus importante : que leur était-il arrivé ?

Tsubasa se tourna vers Hikaru et la posa à voix haute.

\- L'AMBB voulait étudier la manière dont fonctionne le pouvoir d'une toupie. Pour cela, on en a construit une de toutes pièces : Dark Fey.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, commenta Madoka.

\- Pour avoir le plus de données possibles, on l'a envoyée affronter plusieurs bladers puis on te l'a confiée pour que tu la répares. Tout ça hier. On ne s'est rendu compte de ses effets que ce matins, quand ses créateurs ont été vus en train de rejouer la Belle et la Bête et qu'un autre parlait aux animaux. On a trouvé un moyen d'inverser ses effets en l'utilisant et je vous ai retrouvé.

\- Eh bien... c'est plutôt bizarre...

\- J'espère que vous recommencerez pas.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Au moins, tout ça est derrière nous !

Yû éclata de rire, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Il ramassa une boîte posée près des escaliers que personne n'avait remarqué avant. Il l'ouvrit, en tira quelques morceaux de papier et la referma. Il les tendit vers ses amis qui perdirent leurs couleurs : il s'agissait de photos. Des photos qui dataient des dernières heures.

\- C'est le dernier sort que j'ai lancé : avoir des photos et des vidéos de toute cette histoire pour qu'on me croie quand je la raconterai.

\- Yû, grogna Kyoya.

L'enfant lâcha les quelques photos qu'il tenait et s'enfuit dans l'escalier en riant, la boîte dans le bras.

\- Reviens ici !

Kyoya se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de près par Benkei et Ginga. Quand ils disparurent de la pièce, Hikaru, Madoka et Tsubasa échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les sorts que Yû avaient lancé ne s'étaient pas effacés.

Ils avaient d'autres problèmes en perspective.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Kyoya, en sirène, c'est totalement la faute de Ryûga.


End file.
